


The One at a Gay Bar

by orphan_account



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia meets Elyza. They drink and talk, then they don't have to talk at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One at a Gay Bar

"I'm siiiiiiinging in the rain!"  
Bang!  
"Just siiiiiiiiiiiinging in the rain!"  
Bang!  
"What a glorious feeeeeeling, I'm haaaaaappy again!"  
Bang!

It's raining lightly, Alicia can feel it before she even before she opens her eyes. Someone is singing, and pumping a shotgun by the sounds she's hearing. She rises slowly, head throbbing, vision blurry.

"Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck am I?"

The blonde turns then, flipping her aviators to rest on her head. She's smiling and shouldering a sawed off shotgun. She takes one last drag of her cigarette then flicks it off the roof.

"Elyza Lex, at your service," a mock bow, "You're in West LA. At the Aussie Cock Bar and Grill. My dads owned it. They're on vacation at the moment. I'm looking after the place, drinking all their liquor."

"How did I get here?"

"Long story. You were surrounded by those buggers, and I was minding my own business on my Harley. I saw how hot you were and made a judgement call. I killed the dead blokes, you were hysterical. You were punching me and resisting. I might have knocked you out."

"You kidnapped me?"

"Rescued you. The second I rode off there'd be hundreds more buggers. My shotgun is rather loud."

"So now what?"

"You can leave if you like. Or I can make you a cocktail and shamelessly flirt with you if you want."

"Margarita rocks. Make it a double."

"You got it, babe."

They take the stairs down and Elyza produces a huge shaker and goes for the top shelf tequila. She's wearing a leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans. Black leather boots and a white v neck top that's showing an obscene amount of cleavage.

"See something you like, stranger?" She's smirking, pouring out the drinks.

Alicia clears her throat then takes a long sip.

"Alicia Clark. And yes."

"Good to know."

They drink their margaritas, staring each other down. Elyza makes another round before she speaks again.

"You gonna talk to me, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that."

"Sure thing, babe."

"I'm making a decision."

"And that is?"

"Whether I want you on top of the bar or on the bed."

"Oh, I can do both."

The leather jacket is gone then and Elyza is on top of the bar, shirt and bra are gone by the time Alicia joins her. Alicia latches her mouth around a pink nipple and feels it harden under her tongue. She bites hard then, and she gets a hard pull on her hair. Then she's kissing her hard. It's not sweet. It's deadly. Elyza has a tongue ring, and it takes all of a millisecond for Alicia to decide where she needs it the most.

Elyza is working her out of her top, bra then her hands are working her cutoffs off. She feels her wet tongue slide in, and she moans into the blonde's mouth. Alicia sits up and removes her underwear.

She's naked then, on top of the wooden bar of a gay bar. It feels right. Elyza is staring up at her with wonder. Then Alicia is, without conscious thought, moving up to straddle her face. Elyza looks like Christmas has come early.

When she lowers herself and Elyza gives her a long teasing lick she almost goes out of her damn mind.

"Fuuuuck."

Elyza sucks in her clit and flicks it at a moderate pace. The metal ball is sinfully pleasurable. She feels a finger teasing her entrance.

"Gimme more, babe."

Elyza obeys, one finger slipping in, a second joining it. She's fucking her faster now and Alicia is in heaven. She starts rocking her hips and her clit is being sucked fully into warm wetness. The piercing is rolling over and over her throbbing bud.

"E-Elyza. One more, baby."

Three gives her a slight stretch and it's marvelous. Elyza ups the pace to a new level and Alicia is close. Her legs are shaking, and Elyza has one arm wrapped around her waist, hand grasping fully at her ass.

A final hard suck and several fast flicks, a hook of her fingers into the rough front of her walls and she's a goner.

She releases a long stream of clear liquid, and Elyza drinks it in, fingers still rubbing that special spot.

Elyza carries her down slowly, and then she's laying fully on top of the blonde who's kissing, biting, and sucking her mark into the long tan neck that's in her face.

"I've never done that before," Alicia admits.

"Fuck on a bar?"

"Well, yeah. But I meant... Come that much."

"I love me a good squirter. It's sexy as hell."

Alicia laughs into their next kiss and grabs two handfuls of soft breasts. She could massage these all day.

"Come to bed with me? I have something you might like."

Alicia stands and pulls Elyza into her arms. It takes them a long time, but they eventually make it to the upstairs apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Toss me a kudos if you enjoyed it! Cheers, m8.


End file.
